Into the Future
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: Break and Gil somehow end up in the abyss and get sent to the future. Rated M for language and some sexual references. Gil/OC, Break/OC
1. 2015

_I'm gonna be honest here and say that I have no idea how Gil and Break end up in the abyss and get to our time. I didn't put much thought into it and if I think of something I'll add it in._

Katrina Vessalius walked quickly through the halls of Pandora. For the past month, people who had been dragged into the Abyss by accident over the years were reappearing. A month ago Pandora had finally succeeded in destroying the Abyss and Kat had been busy being dragged from room to room questioning people about what their names were, what year they were from, and then trying to figure out where to relocate them to. She was on her way to the only interrogation she had for the day. Honestly she was hoping she wouldn't have any since it was Friday and she hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, but Barma had called her at 6 that morning insisting that she come in right away and question one of the men who had been found the night before in front of the Rainsworth gate. She had the feeling that Barma already knew who the men were but just liked to watch everyone else run around frantically find information on them. She walked into the small interrogation room to see an albino man standing in the corner, staring curiously at the video camera. That wasn't exactly a new sight for her. Since people started returning from the Abyss, she'd seen many people from the past react to modern technology (which she found amusing) and she was used to their curiosity by now. She stepped into the room and shut the door causing the man to turn and face her.

She smiled politely at him as she sat down at the table. "Hello sir, I have a few questions for you so if you would please take a seat." The man slowly sat across from her and looked at her cautiously. _'Smart man' _She thought as she continued watching him. Once he was settled, she opened her mouth to speak again when he spoke.

"There's no need to be so formal. This is an interrogation is it not?"

She had to crack a smile at this, "Well, this is an interrogation room, but truthfully we had to move these little sessions into these rooms because we had a few people reacting poorly to finding out that they had no family we could put them with. I do have a few questions for you though. What's your name?"

"Xerxes Break."

Her eyes widened for a minute. She had read that name in a diary that the Rainsworth family had hidden in their library. She'd also heard stories about a man by that name in Pandora. He'd disappeared almost a hundred years ago, presumably taken to the Abyss somehow. He had been one of Pandora's best agents and had been close with the dukedoms.

"If you don't mind my asking, miss, but what is your name? You look oddly familiar..."

She wasn't surprised he might think that. He had been fairly close with the Vessalius family back in the day and even though she didn't have the signature blond hair and green eyes, from pictures she had seen she knew she resembled a younger Oz Vessalius. She looked up at him and said, "Kat Vessalius."

"I see... What year is it?"

"2015. There was another man with you when we found you in front of the Rainsworth Gate. Do you know who he is?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. There was one other man who disappeared around the same time Break had.

"His name is Gilbert Nightray. So you're Oz's descendent? It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vessalius."

"Same to you. I've heard many stories about you. If you wait here I'll send someone in to bring you some new clothes. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said as she stepped out of the room. She walked through the hall until she came to the room where Gilbert Nightray was being kept. The last she heard he was still unconsious but she figured she'd stop in and check on him. She opened the door to see the black haired man asleep on the bed. She closed the door gently behind her and made her way to the chair that was sitting next to the bed and sat down. She figured she'd wait here until he woke up so she could ask him a few questions (even though it wasn't entirely necessary since she already knew who he was) and she wouldn't get called back in later. She pulled out her laptop and opened up Pandora's missing person's files and found the ones for Gilbert Nightray and Xerxes Break. She updated the files and marked the cases as closed, then she marked both of them off Pandora's list of possible returns. She saw Gilbert move out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see him sitting up and staring at her. She cleared her throat and said "I'm sorry if I startled you but I need to ask you a few questions."

"W-who are you?" He stuttered.

"Kat Vessalius."

"...Vessalius?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Nightray but you were in the Abyss for over 100 years."

"100 years?"

"Yes. It seems that since Pandora succeeded in destroying the Abyss, all the past Pandora agents that had been dragged there have been reappearing...You and Xerxes Break included." Kat explained as she watched him go from looking at her to staring curiosly at her laptop. He slowly looked back up at her.

"I was Oz Vessalius's servant and if necessary, I will continue to serve the Vessalius family."

"Theres really no need for that Mr. Nightray. Though you are welcome to be my friend if you would like." She said smiling softly at him, causing him to blush.

"F-friends?" Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Break came in wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a purple t-shirt, followed by a woman who appeared to be around the same age as Kat. She had bright red hair that went about halfway down her back and she was wearing a brown tank top and a bright multi-colored skirt. She smiled brightly at Kat before grabbing the albino man's arm and dragging him further into the room. "Ahh Raven you're finally awake~! You really should change into some clothes from this time period, they're very comfortable."

"Break, I see you met Alex." Kat smirked.

"Ah~ yes I ran into Miss Alexis while walking back to this room. Gilbert, this is Alexis Rainsworth."

(Ok I'm skipping ahead here cuz I'm not sure what else to add there so just use your imagination.)

At some point during their conversation Kat noticed Gilbert had started searching his coat pockets. "If you're looking for your cigarettes, they were confiscated when they searched your coat for anything "suspicious" as they called it. Plus, they don't allow smoking in here since it's a government building."

"Oh." He said looking slighty disappointed. She sighed and got up and started walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Follow me." She said plainly.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He walked to the door and followed her down the hall. After taking a couple of turns and dodging a few people in Pandora uniforms, they finally came to a couple of chrome doors. Kat walked up and pressed a button with an up arrow on it and the door slid open. She stepped inside and motioned for Gil to follow. He stepped in and watched her as she pushed the button for the roof and the doors slid closed.

"Is this an elevator? I don't remeber Pandora having one."

"Ah well it was added in the early 2000's when the building was renovated. They've tried to keep the building close to how it was originally but people have gotten lazier and elevators are convenient, so they added an elevator."

They continued to ride in silence until the elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the roof. They walked over to the edge and leaned on the rail and Kat pulled a box of cigarettes out of an inner coat pocket and took two out and offered one to Gil. They lit their cigarettes and looked out over the capital which was now a large city complete with skyscrapers.

"Reville has changed a lot. Althought I guess that shouldn't be surprising since it has been a hundred years..."

"This must be really confusing for you, huh? After the fight with the Baskervilles ended, a lot of the country had been destroyed by chains and needed to be rebuilt. Pandora had been pretty much destroyed and they kept it patched up for a while but they finally started restoring it around the time I was born." She paused and took a long drag on her cigarette before continuing, "They also rebuilt the mansions belonging to the Dukedoms and modernized them and they didn't really try to keep the buildings the same as they were before. Oh and the Baskervilles have taken up residence in the mansion that used to be used for the Vessalius Coming of Age ceremonies."

"The Baskervilles are still around?"

"Yes. Oz Vessalius made a truce with the Glen Baskerville at the time. They realized that if the country were to survive, that they would need to destroy the Abyss. So the Baskervilles joined us and worked with us to find a way to do that. We finally accomplished our goal about a month ago." She said, running a hand through her short black hair.

"The Abyss was destroyed? How?"

"The people who managed to destroy it were destroyed along with it so the "how" died with them. We figured that was the end of it until people who had been dragged down there were beginning to pop back up."

"Then how can you be sure it was actually destroyed?"

"Another one of my ancestors, who you probably knew, was a chain." Gil's eyes widened at that. "Because of her, the people in my family have had a connection to the Abyss and certain people in each generation have the B-rabbit's power. I had it but when the Abyss was destroyed, it disappeared. Plus all the chains that had contractors in Pandora disappeared as well."

"So Oz and the Stupid Rabbit, huh..." Gil mumbled.

"Hey I used to be that 'Stupid Rabbit'."

Gil blushed "Sorry."

"It's fine. Sharon had actually written some things about how you used to fight with Alice...seaweed head." She smirked as he whipped around to glare at her. She ignored the glare and put her cigarette out and threw it over the edge of the building. Gil did the same and followed her back to the elevator. Once they were back in the building, a tall, skinny guy with shoulder-length red hair and grey eyes approached them.

"Vessalius! My dad wants me to ask you something."

"What is it, Barma? And if he wants me to question any more people, then just go ahead and tell him no for me, will ya?" She said dully.

"Actually, because of all the people we've been having trouble placing, and because the apartments the agency has started building for them are no where near being finished, he wanted me to ask if you wouldn't mind taking the guys you questio-" He paused as he walked closer to her, "...Were you smoking on the roof again?"

"Get to the point." She snapped.

"Fine, fine. He wants you to take those guys back to your place since they had close connections to your family." He finished.

She raised a brow at him. "Have you talked to Alex about this yet?"

"Alex? Why would I-" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait she's your roommate!"

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"WHY WOULD MY FATHER DO THIS?! I CAN'T LET MY FIANCE SHARE A HOUSE WITH TWO STRANGE MEN!"

"Well as long as you're ok with it, I'll go let her know. Tell your dad I said 'Hi'." She smirked as she started to drag Gil down the hall with her.

"WAIT A SECOND! I NEVER SAID I WAS OK WITH IT!" Barma yelled at her.

"Well obviously I'm not the only one with bad hearing seeing as how I seem to remember Alex telling you that she would 'Never in a million years marry you.' Or something to that effect. But I'll be sure to pass on the message that she's apparently engaged to you. See ya later, Birdy." As she turned the corner, pulling Gil behind her, she took off in a run down the hall listening to the red-head yell at her for calling him "Birdy". They continued to run until she turned into an office and stopped and closed the door behind them.

"What were you guys running from?" Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Alexis and Break sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Ah it was just Barma. I called him "Birdy" again. He seemed pretty pissed."

"Oh that's actually who I was hiding from. You don't think he followed you, do you?"

"Well he had needed to speak to me, so it wasn't really a very good move to hide in my office."

"...good point." Alexis said looking around the room. "So did you find out what he wanted or did you just call him "Birdy" and run away?"

"Oh he wanted to tell me that his dad wants Gilbert and Break to stay at our place since they don't have much space here."

"Oh well I don't have a problem with that. We can just clear out the extra bedroom and pull out the futon in the game room for them."

"Are you sure it's really ok for us to stay with you? I mean you just met us afterall." Gil said.

"Hm? It's no big deal. I mean if you don't come with us then they'll probably just put you somewhere else, so at least if you stay with us you won't be stuck with complete strangers." Kat said non chalantly.

"Yeah.."

"Well this was supposed to be my day off so I am going to go home, change back into my pj's, open up my box of gold fish crackers and my box of fruit by the foots and make some candy sushi. Then maybe watch something on Netflix. You don't happen to know where my bunny slippers are, do you Alex?"

"No idea."

"Well I suppose I'll have to make due without. Oh well. So do you wanna take Break in your car and Gil rides with me or..."

"Yeah that works. I'll see ya at home." Alexis said as she walked out the door, followed by Break.

Kat gathered up her things and the small bag of clothes that Pandora had gathered up for Gilbert (Alex already took the bag for Break) and then led Gil out to her car which he looked at cautiously as she was putting her things in the back seat. She would admit that it wasn't the safest car (though it was safer than a carriage and much more comfortable...) but she loved it. It was a black 1970 Volkswagen Beetle. It had no airbags, no anti-lock brakes, and sometimes the convertable top would get stuck halfway up. Did she have the money to fix these problems? Yes, but she was slightly too lazy to take it somewhere to get it done. This of course is not the reason that Gilbert was wary about getting into the car. It was not common to see cars 100 years ago. They had been invented but they hadn't really been introduced to their country yet, therefore he hadn't really seen one before. At least not in person. There had been some pictures in the newspapers but that was it.

"Are you gonna get in?" Kat asked him as she opened the driver side door.

"Y-yeah.." He stuttered as he opened his door and got in. Kat chuckled lightly as she slid into the drivers seat and started the car. She glanced over at him as she drove toward the exit of the parking lot.

"Freaked out?"

"Maybe a little." He said while watching everything outside the car curiously. If he thought everything looked wierd from the roof of Pandora, it looked even wierder up close. They drove through town for a while before turning down a street into a suburban neighborhood. She pulled the car into the driveway of a nice two story house.

"Well this is it. We have a lot of junk in the extra bedroom that we need to sort through and find places for so either you or Break is going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." Kat said as she turned off the ignition.

"That's fine." They both got out of the car and Kat got her stuff out of the back. They walked into the house and she slid off her shoes. The livingroom was split level and had steps from the door/entryway on one side and more steps going back up into the dining room on the adjacent side. There was a large brown leather couch in the middle of the room and a matching love seat on one side of it and a black leather recliner on the other side. The couch was facing a flat screen tv hanging on wall across from the dining room. There was a wood framed glass dining table in front of the couch. There were some stairs going to the second level in the small entryway and a door on the wall opposite the stairs.

"The bathroom is right there," Kat said pointing to the door. "And the kitchen is over there." She said pointing toward the dining room. There was an island that connected the dining room to the kitchen. She walked over to a door that was next to the steps that led into the dining room. "This is the basement. The laundry room is down here and so is my room. If you go down there my room is connected to the laundry room. My door is usually open and we usually leave the basement door open so my cat can come and go as she pleases so be careful not to close this door."

"C-cat? You have a cat?"

"We have two actually. Mine will pretty much leave you alone. She may occasionally want attention or food and try to bug you but thats pretty much it. Alex's cat is extremely friendly and loves attention though but if he gets in the way or anything you can just pick him up and move him and he'll pretty much stay wherever you put him."

"Yeah he's just a noodle." Alex said from the couch.

"A noodle?"

"Well he just kinda hangs there like a wet noodle when he gets picked up so we call him a noodle. Oh and Kat, your sister stopped by while we were gone and left something in the kitchen for you."

"What is it?"

"Dunno. I just found the note taped to the door when I got home."

"Ok..." Kat said walking into the kitchen. She found a bottle of wine sitting on the counter with a green and black ribbon tied around it. She picked it up and walked back to the livingroom. "My sister has brought us the gift of alcohol." She said holding up the bottle.

"I don't drink." Alex said.

"I know but you two are welcome to have some." Kat said, turning to Break and Gil. They opened the bottle and got out three glasses...

To Be Continued...

Well thats the first chapter. I am definitely going to finish this story. But because I have no ideas for any of my other fics I'm putting them up for adoption. If anyone would like to continue any of my unfinished fanfics just let me know cuz I wanna read them and see what you come up with. But I shall focus all my energy into writing this and I will finish it.


	2. Ooops I did it again (don't judge)

_Yay chapter 2! I do not own Gilbert and Break. Only every other character in this story (Except the original ph characters that get mentioned occasionally)._

Kat woke up with one of the worst headaches she'd had in a while. The sun filtering in through the small basement window definitely wasn't helping either. She rolled over to escape the bright light only to find that she was not alone._ 'Well this is the first time that's ever happened...'_ She thought. _'How much did I have to drink last night and why did Alex not stop me? And who is here with me? Well that's kind of a stupid question there's only two people it could possibly be and judging on the fact that one of said people has a high alcohol tolerance, that kind of only leaves one person...'_ She opened her eyes and saw Gilbert asleep next to her._ 'That's what I thought. I should probably wake him up...Eehhhh but that means I'll have to talk to him and try to figure out what happened last night...well that part seems pretty obvious too but...oh well. My head hurts and if I roll back over to my night stand for ibuprofen I'll have to deal with the sun again. I'll just stay here until he wakes up and just pretend I've been asleep the whole time. Yeah, I'll just do that. Plus he's really warm...'_ She thought as she cuddled up to him.

Most girls would probably be freaking out right now, but Kat is not most girls. This was the first time she'd woken up to find a guy she barely knew in bed with her, but that didn't really bother her. The way she saw it at that moment was, she was hungover and didn't really feel like getting up. She had a nice warm guy, who was fucking hot as hell to cuddle up with, so why not make the best of the situation? Unfortunately, her pillow started to wake up.

"K-k-kat! W-wake up." Gil whispered as he tried to push her back to the other side of the bed.

Kat groaned as she pushed her face into his shoulder. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled. He let out an exasperated sigh and Kat looked up at him. His face was bright red and he was avoiding looking at her. "...do you wanna talk?"

"You seem a lot more calm than most girls would be in this situation."

"I have been told that I'm too calm in certain situations. How much do you remember from last night?"

"Uhh...You opened the wine, we drank it...things started to get kinda fuzzy...something with a plant...?"

"Yeah you were yelling at a bush in my backyard. That's kind of the extent of my memory though. Everything's kinda hazy after that. Here I'll just ask Alex what happened after that." Kat said as she rolled over and grabbed her phone off the night stand. She opened up her text message app and sent a text to Alex.

**K: 'Hey what happened last night after Gil yelled at the bush?'**

"What is that anyway?" Gil asked pointing at her phone.

"It's a cellphone. You can make calls on it. I just sent Alex a text message. That's basically like instead of calling someone and saying what you want out loud, you type it and send it to them and they read it when it gets to their phone." She explained as her phone vibrated.

**A: 'You decided to try to calm Gil down so you kissed him.'**

**K: 'I see.'**

**A: 'It worked pretty well but u guys couldn't keep your hands off each other the rest of the night. I went to bed around midnight and Break said u guys stumbled down to the basement around 1. Did u sleep with him?'**

**K: 'It would appear so.'**

**A: 'Lol well I dragged break off to ihop and someone from pandora dropped off more clothes for the guys. I put gils box in front of ur door.'**

**K: 'Kk. How long do you think you'll be gone?'**

**A: 'Idk. I decided to show him as much from our time as I can so I'm taking him to the mall.'**

**K: 'Lol well have fun with that.'**

**A: 'You have fun with gil ;)'**

**K: ' -_- '**

**A: ' :D '**

Kat set her phone back on the night stand and turned back to Gil. "Sooo apparently when you were yelling at the bush, I decided I needed to calm you down so I kissed you."

"How did it get from a kiss to this?"

"Well apparently I'm a really good kisser...or maybe its you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well maybe you're a really good kisser and when I kissed you, you kissed me back and I thought 'Oh hey this is pretty good I should keep doing this' and that's how we got here?"

Gil was sitting up now and staring down at her with his brow raised. "What kind of argument is that?"

"I'm just sayin' we could always test out the theory."

"W-what? W-why?"

She sighed, "Cuz I had my first kiss last night and I don't remember it." She sat up and looked into his eyes. He was still blushing, though not as much as he was before. "...Can we just kiss one more time? I mean, I know it's not very romantic, but that kinda got thrown out the window last night so I don't really see any point in worrying about that now."

"Y-you really want this?"

"Yes."

"...o-okay."

She slowly leaned in and placed her lips over his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned the kiss and put his hands on her waist. After a couple minutes, they pulled apart for air.

Kat cleared her throat. "...well I'm hungry...I uh...I'm gonna order a pizza. You're welcome to have some if you like." She said before quickly throwing on her pj's and leaving the room.

~A little bit later~

Gil walked upstairs after putting on a black T-shirt and a pair of black cotton pants that he found in the box of clothes outside Kat's door. Kat was sitting on the couch with her laptop sitting on her lap and her short dark brown hair tied back out of her face. She was wearing a Dr. Pepper shirt and a pair of black cotton pants. Gil sat next to her on the couch and looked at her laptop screen. She was on the Pizza Hut website choosing the pizza toppings that she wanted.

"If you want I can order a second pizza for you. Most of the people I know won't eat the pizza I like. It has chicken, pineapple, cherry peppers, and hot sauce on it with a pretzel crust."

"Oh. No that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Why are you ordering food though? Wouldn't it be cheaper to make it yourself?"

"Yeah but I don't really feel like cooking and Pizza Hut pizza sounded really good."

"O-Ok..." Kat finished ordering her pizza, then closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. They sat in an awkward silence before Kat finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"...why are you sorry?" He looked at her confused.

"Well, for running off after we kissed...I haven't really had any experience in stuff like this.."

"Y-you've probably had more than me."

"Well I've had none. How about you?"

Gil chuckled. "About the same."

Kat laughed. "Well I guess we're on the same page here." There was a knock at the door and Kat hopped up to answer it. She opened the door and took the pizza from the pizza guy and gave him his tip. She walked back to the couch and set the pizza on the table and opened up the box. She grabbed a piece of the pizza and started eating it while staring at him deep in thought.

"...What...?" Gil asked cautiously.

"I've been thinkin..."

"...what?"

"Well I don't always sleep very good and last night I slept really good so I was thinking you could sleep with me again tonight." She said as Alex and Break walked in the door. Break smirked as he walked over to Gil, who was blushing bright red, and leaned on the back of the couch behind him.

"~Have fun last night Gilly~"

"Kissy kissy~" Alex said from behind Kat while poking her in the back of the head. Kat turned around and bopped her on the head and glared at her.

"Why didn't you two stop us last night?" Gil asked.

"I was going to but you guys looked like you were having fun so I suggested you go down to her room." Break laughed.

"WHAT?!" Gil yelled.

"Kat and Gilbert kissing in a treeeeeeeee-" Alex sang as she was pushed onto the couch by Kat. Kat was trying to smother Alex with with a pillow when Steven burst into the house.

"NO MY LOVE!" He yelled as he threw the roses he was carrying aside, ran over, pulled Kat off of Alex, and held the half-concious Alex in his arms. Kat got up and walked over and punch Steven in the face, caught Alex before she hit the ground, and laid her on the couch before stepping on Steven's back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BARMA?!" Kat yelled.

"BECAUSE I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THESE STRANGE MEN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"Well they didn't do anything to me but one of them did do something to Kaaattt~" A dazed Alex said before Kat hit her with the pillow to knock her back out.

"Wait what?" He said looking at Kat.

"You heard nothing, Barma." Kat said, giving him a death glare.

Steven walked closer to her and whispered "Ok but for future reference, which one was it?"

"Why does that matter?" Kat asked as Break was behind the couch pointing at Gil. Kat glared at Break and Steven looked back at him and saw who he was pointing to. There was an awkward silence until Alex once again regained conciousness.

"BARMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Alex yelled.

"I CAME HERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!"

"I LOVE YOU THOUGH!" He yelled as he leaned into kiss her.

"TO BAD I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She then pushed him over and pulled Break (the closest person to her at the time) into a kiss.

"WHAT-wait. Didn't you just meet him yesterday?" Steven said.

"But we're soul mates! We belong together!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Break asked.

"No, shut up."

At this point, Kat decided to beat Barma with a pillow until he ran out of the house. When she turned around she threw the pillow into Gil's face and said "Stupid Seaweed head." And walked into the basement.

Gil sat there and stared at the basement door before looking at Alex confusedly and asked "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Alex said as she dragged Break upstairs.

"Uhhh-" Break started.

"Shut up! You're coming to my room."

Gil sat on the couch feeling very confused for a few minutes before going down into the basement and knocking on the door to Kat's room.

"Come in." Gil walked into the room to find Kat sitting upside down on her bed.

"What was that all about?"

"Yeaaa sorry about that... Over the generations the B-rabbits original personality kinda got passed down with the power and even though the power is gone, that's still part of my personality. It tends to show more after someone pisses me off." She explained.

Just the they heard a racket from upstairs and went up to see what was going on. They came up to see Break and Alex running around the room with Break holding Emily while Alex chased him with a paper fan.

"I FOUND EMILY!" He yelled as he dodged the fan.

"HER NAME IS FIONA! GIVE HER BACK!"

"NO HER NAME IS EMILY AND SHE'S MINE!"

"MY GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER SHARON GAVE THAT TO ME!"

"Alex just let him keep the stupid doll." Kat said.

"NEVER! IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HER...EXCEPT THIS PAPER FAN I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM WITH!"

"Just don't destroy the house."

"IF THAT WHAT IT TAKES TO GET HER BACK, I MUST!"

"Could you two please take it outside. You're acting like children."

Gil tried to get Emily from Break and Emily growled at him. Alex turned towards Kat and yelled "SEE! IT GROWLED I TOLD YOU I WASN'T CRAZY! SHE SITS IN THE CORNER ALL NIGHT AND LAUGHS AT ME CREEPILY!"

"Is that why you put her in the freezer?"

"Why would you put her in the freezer?" Gil asked as Kat facepalmed in the background.

"Its safe in the freezer."

"How's that safe?"

"Well it's safer than it being out here." She said as she turned back to Break. "FINE YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID DOLL BUT IF YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU!"

"But you-" He was cut off by Kat shaking her head and saying "Just leave it."

~le timeskip~

Alex never came back out of her room, Break finally fell asleep on the couch with Emily in hand, and Kat had managed to drag Gil down the stairs to her room. After finally managing to get him to lie down on the bed, she crawled in next to him and put her head on his chest. She move around a little trying to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"...I hate to ask this but...could you take your shirt off?"

"W-why?" He asked as his face turned bright red.

"You're a better pillow without one."

He slowly sat up and started to remove his shirt but Kat yanked it off quickly and pushed him back down. "You were taking too long." She said as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_The end...For now. _


End file.
